Big Daddy
Big Daddy Fairywinkle is a Mafia boss and garbage man from Fairy World. He is also the father of Wanda and Blonda. Character Big Daddy is a very well known and feared Fairy, and he has even scared Jorgen Von Strangle by piling him under garbage in the episode "Talkin' Trash". He is Fairy World's garbage fairy, and his company takes care of any garbage wishes made by godchildren as well as regular fairy world garbage. He is a son of Grandpa Cadabra and Nana Cadabra. His garbage company, Big Daddy's Company, consists of him and his brothers. Big Daddy is also Poof's maternal grandfather, although he was strangely absent from his grandson's birth. Description He wears a white fedora hat and a purple suit. He has pink eyes like Wanda, a five o'clock shadow, and dark hair with some gray. He also has a scar that runs down the side of his cheek. Personality Although he looks intimidating, Big Daddy is actually a bit of a softy, especially for his daughter Wanda. He sleeps with a pink horse head plushy, a reference to a famous scene from The Godfather. Despite this though, he is strictly business and is easily annoyed by Timmy and Cosmo's antics. He also has a tendency to use the threat of making people who oppose him "disappear". Background A running gag is that he has all the appearance of a Mafia boss and is constantly making reference's to his garbage business which could be a parody of "The Godfather". He has two daughters, Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma and Blonda Fairywinkle. His son-in-law is Cosmo Cosma, who fears him, and even Wanda is afraid when he gets mad. Even though he may be tough, he has a pink, horse head pillow named "Mr. Nay-Nay" when he sleeps and cares for Wanda more than anything. He holds affection from Mama Cosma, and the reason is they have the same thing in common, they do not like who their children are married to. Big Daddy first appears in Talkin' Trash, where he helps Timmy Turner and his fairies get rid of the Magic Trash that was building up in his home from all his wishing. Upon his appearance into Timmy's room, Timmy who was being lazy ordered Big Daddy to clean the trash up. Big Daddy refused and after seeing that Wanda married Cosmo who he believes is a terrible son-in-law, he tries to make Wanda go back with him. Jorgen tries to stop this, but Big Daddy throws a huge amount of garbage on Jorgen and the latter is forced to make Big Daddy a deputy that allows him to take away a godparent if they are helping a child in need. Realizing his parents will be killed by the Stinky Magic, Timmy takes away Big Daddy's tools. Big Daddy is not ha ppy about this and when he goes all tough on Timmy, Timmy defiantly says what Big Daddy usually says when people touch him. He declares that if Big Daddy will not help him, he'll save his parents himself. Timmy then fought off the Stinky Magic and nearly got killed by it, but all of Timmy's unselfish actions touched Big Daddy so much that he gladly helps Timmy berid of the Stinky Magic. He then allows her daughter to be with Cosmo while also threatening Cosmo a bit before disappearing. He later reappears in "Big Wanda", where he disappears and Wanda is left to run the family business. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that he was spending the day at Mama Cosma's house, and there was even a hint to them liking each other, but this was never touched upon again as this was Big Daddy's last appearance in the series. Big Daddy, along with his other daughter Blonda, were strangely absent for the birth of Poof, and neither have appeared in the series since Season 5. Trivia *Big Daddy is voiced by Tony Sirico, who played Paulie Gualtieri in the TV series, "The Sopranos. *Mama Cosma and Big Daddy both didn't go to the wedding of Cosmo and Wanda which may explain why they were not aware of Cosmo and Wanda being married to each other until they found out in their debut episode. See also *Fairywinkle family Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Grandparents Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Parents